


Small Steps

by ebonyfeather



Series: Small Steps [1]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/472424.html">Porn Battle XI</a>. In my mind, they're both 17 here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Small Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Porn Battle XI](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/472424.html). In my mind, they're both 17 here.

It was the start of the holidays and Luke had arrived home from university that morning. He knew that his mum had a celebration planned for tonight, a meal to which she had invited Clyde and Rani and her parents. She was so glad to have him home again, wanting to hear all about what he had been doing. Luke felt guilty that the only thing he wanted to do now that he was home, was see Clyde.

 

The others didn’t know about their fledgling relationship, only really acknowledged a month before when Clyde had come to visit him at the university. He hadn’t told his mum yet, hadn’t even told her that his interests ran more toward boys than girls, not that he’d really had much experience with either sex. Now, as she made dinner and asked all about his classes, Luke pushed thoughts of Clyde aside and let her have her reunion.

 

That night, once the dishes had been cleared away and everyone had gone home, Luke went up to bed. He was almost asleep when his phone jingled to alert him of a message.

 

‘OPEN THE WINDOW’

 

Luke got out of bed and unlatched the window just in time for Clyde to scramble through after climbing up the tree outside.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, amused.

 

Clyde grinned. “What does it look like? I’m breaking into your bedroom to seduce you.”

 

Luke just rolled his eyes. “It’s hardly breaking in if you text me and ask me to open the window for you.”

 

“It’s the thought that counts,” Clyde insisted. “We hardly got to see each other earlier and I wanted to welcome you home,” he said, stepping into Luke’s space and snaking an arm around his waist.

 

Pulling Luke to him, Clyde leaned in for a kiss, delighted when Luke responded instantly, parting his lips in invitation. They remained pressed together, mouths fused, tongues tussling until Luke shivered.

 

Drawing away to look at him, Clyde realised that Luke was still only wearing the t-shirt and shorts he slept in, warm enough for bed but not outside of it. He manoeuvred Luke toward the bed, urging him to get back in, but Luke hesitated.

 

“Are you staying?”

 

They had slept at each other’s houses many times before- they had been best mates for years, spending most of their time together- but this was different. Now it was something more than that.

 

“I don’t mean… Well, I do- want to, I mean- but not yet-”

 

Clyde smiled, deciding to give Luke a break and stop him before he got even more tongue-tied.

 

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet either,” he said, shedding his boots and jacket and stripping down to his boxers. As he got settled under the covers, facing Luke, the other young man reached out to him, shuffling closer until they lay flush against each other.  

 

Luke’s mouth claimed his once more, the kiss passionate but with the urgency of earlier gone. Now they could just enjoy each other. Clyde’s arms wrapped around Luke once more, moving them as one until he was almost pinned beneath Luke. He couldn’t stop himself from raising his hips and rubbing against Luke’s body, hearing the sharp intake of breath from Luke as he did so.

 

When they finally parted, breathless, Luke realised he was lying atop Clyde and smiled self-consciously, moving to the side so that he lay beside Clyde once more. He slipped one arm over Clyde’s chest, settling in comfortably as his eyes began to close. It had been a long day, what with the trip home and how late it was now. Clyde noticed, tracing his index finger lightly down Luke’s cheek.

 

“Go to sleep,” he said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Luke cuddled in closer and let himself drift off, knowing that Clyde would still be there when he woke up.

\------- 

  
 End.  


 


End file.
